A Film Ignored
by cybergothXD
Summary: More fluff about RoseDoctor. It beats the depressing stuff! Basically, Rose persuades the Doctor to go to the cinema with her...however, the film doesn't really get a look in :P TenRose


A film ignored

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Doctor Who, as I've said before, Rose would still be in our world and living with the Doctor. frowns and goes to complain to BBC

Rose woke up to the quiet humming of the Tardis. She yawned widely and pulled herself out of her bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt without thinking. She ran a brush through her hair and went into the main area to see the Doctor. She knew without thinking that that was where he would be.

As she saw him her breath hitched in her throat as it always did when she saw the Doctor. He was leaning against the wall, lost deep in thought. He didn't realise Rose was watching his every move for at least two minutes. He wouldn't have minded even if he did notice.

Rose cleared her throat softly, her eyes watching the Doctor's face. The Doctor glanced up at his Rose before beaming widely and holding out his arms for a hug. She ran into them and held him close. This was their morning ritual, they never asked why they did it, they both just knew that they couldn't go without it.

"Hey Rose"

"Morning Doctor" Rose murmured in reply, before reluctantly stepping out of his embrace. She shivered at the lack of warmth near her skin. The Doctor smiled in sympathy, he was feeling exactly the same, but they couldn't hold onto each other forever he thought, as he turned to talk to Rose again.

"So where do you want to go today then Rose Tyler? We can go backwards, forwards, sidewards, any way you like! Take your pick!"

Rose smiled, admiring the Doctor as always. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Doctor, can we go see that film? You know…any film, just, can we go to the cinema? A plain old 21st century cinema, in the evening, with lots of popcorn. Can we?"

"Of all the places…ok, I'll do it, just for you." The Doctor said as he grinned at Rose.

"The cinema it is!"

He twisted dials and flicked switches and soon enough, when Rose stepped out of the door they were in the cinema. The smells of the cinema wafted over her, as Rose remembered the many times she had been here. Not with anyone so special though. She smiled with happiness and took the Doctor's hand and pulled him off to buy tickets. The Doctor looked stupefied by all the human activity, but inside he was delighted he was going to the movies with Rose. A date, simple as that. He was on a date with Rose Tyler! He swung her arm and walked jovially beside her.

They got the tickets of the film Rose picked and helped themselves to popcorn. They found their seats and the lights darkened. The film began but neither of them were paying attention to it; they were too aware of each other's presence near by. In the dark. With no one else watching. The Doctor wanted to hold her hand, suddenly the impulse was so strong that he summoned up the courage to do so. He loved this girl, it was only fair he could hold her hand for a while.

So he gingerly reached across the gap between the seats, small as it was, and felt Rose's hand. Their hands connected with a tingle that seemed almost electric. The Doctor's cool finger's interlocked with Rose's, as his thumb grazed over her skin. All of his senses were based there for the moment. Rose's heart was hammering hard. He was holding her hand! Maybe he liked her…even a tiny bit. Time to put that to the test she thought. She slowly lowered her head onto the Doctor's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. He stiffened at first but then relaxed as he got used to the warm weight on his shoulder. His arm moved to around her waist as they moved as close as they could to each other. Rose couldn't believe this, maybe he loved her like she did him. The Doctor was so happy it was unbelievable…what if he kissed her now? Would she pull away? He doubted it for some reason. Only one way to find out, he told himself.

His hand moved to her face, holding it still. Nervously he lowered his face to hers and moved forwards slowly. Rose was shocked, the Doctor was about to kiss her, her breathing was ragged as his mouth moved towards hers. She licked her lips apprehensively, which the Doctor's eyes were drawn to. Finally her mouth touched hers. It was heaven, they had both wanted this for so long. Their lips were pressed against each others, until Rose slowly opened her mouth and her tongue flicked over the Doctor's lips. He opened his mouth and started to explore Rose's. The film was long forgotten. Finally they broke their kiss, smiled at each other and sat through the rest of the film in each other's arms. No words were said, no words were needed to describe what they felt for each other. No words were needed.

R&R, more fluff! Down with the depressing stuff! Its not great but it saves me from commiting suicide because Rose left. Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
